


Anywhere

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bar sex, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: Stensland has told people he loves them many times, he didn't realise until now that he's never actually felt it.





	Anywhere

It happens so gradually that Stensland doesn’t even notice it. From the first morning of misunderstandings to today, six months later, when he wakes up with a faceful of Clyde’s hair. Again. He is just leaning down, brushing a few strands aside to press a kiss to Clyde’s forehead when it hits him like a freight train: he's in love.

It's nothing like he thought it would be, yet at the same time so much more. It's as if the sun has come down from the sky to settle in Stensland’s chest and he thinks he might burst if he doesn't let it loose. 

Clyde snuffles softly where he presses against Stensland’s chest, his hand resting on his hip. The late night bar shifts can be a bit of a strain, especially with Stensland working all day, but they make it work.

Stensland gently pulls away, pausing to gaze at Clyde’s sleeping face. Oh yes, he has it bad.

He stretches out, smiling at the memory of the night before. Clyde had come home late and horny, riding Stensland into a state of blissed out oblivion before settling down to sleep. 

Now, when Stensland reaches down, sliding a finger into the crease of Clyde’s ass, he's still slick and loose. Stensland groans, cock starting to stiffen. He doesn’t like to wake Clyde when he's been working late the night before, and he really should be getting ready for work. He shoves his hand into his pyjama trousers, working himself, hard and fast, freezing as Clyde shifts, mumbling.

“Why are you touching yourself? I'm right here.”

“I know baby, but it's still early. I didn't want to wake you up.” Stensland presses a soft kiss to Clyde’s lips, his hand still wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Don’t care. I woke you up last night.” Clyde rolls over, turning his back to Stensland and shimmying his underwear down to his knees. “C’mere. Give it to me.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Stensland says plastering himself to Clyde’s back and lining himself up.

Clyde glances over his shoulder, still backing onto Stensland’s cock. “What did you say?”

Sliding in, slow and steady, Stensland presses his lips to Clyde’s neck. “I said I love you.” He rolls his hips relishing the feel of Clyde’s hot, slick, hole before pausing, “Shit, that's the first time I've said that, isn’t it?” Burying his face in Clyde’s hair, he mumbles. “I’m sorry, I should have been more romantic.”

Clyde grinds back, clenching tight around Stensland. “I'd say this is plenty romantic.” He tilts his head to catch Stensland’s lips in a kiss before pulling away, a wide grin on his lips. “You know I love you too, right?”

“I had hoped.” Stensland holds tight on Clyde's hip, thrusts starting to speed. “Although if someone asks the first time I said it, I'm making something up.” He moans, catching a glimpse of movement beneath the sheets as Clyde strokes himself in time with every thrust. “A pre-work quickie really doesn’t scream high romance.”

Clyde doesn’t reply, simply moaning as Stensland fastens his lips onto his neck, scraping his teeth across Clyde’s pulse. They move together, hard and fast, moans filling the early morning air along with the sound of skin on skin. Stensland gasps, running his tongue over Clyde’s skin. He’s probably going to be late, but it is totally worth it. He can already feel his peak approaching.

Shifting his hips to hit just the right spot, Stensland holds tight, enraptured by the sound of Clyde’s breathy pants. It is something he will never tire of hearing, that, and his name on Clyde’s lips. Pleasure rushes through him, every movement bringing him closer to the edge.

Stensland gasps as Clyde clenches around him with a loud groan. He digs his fingers into the meat of Clyde’s thigh, unable to last any longer. Stensland whimpers, pressing his face between Clyde’s shoulderblades. “Oh god, Clyde, I'm coming, please tell me you're close.”

“I'm good. I'm close. I'm gonna—” Clyde's words are cut off with a grunt as he releases into his own fist.

Stensland exhales, breath shaky, riding out the last of his orgasm with a few lazy thrusts. He presses his nose to Clyde’s back, cuddling in close, fingers tickling up and down Clyde’s stomach. He really can't remember the last time he was so happy. Clyde wipes his hand on the sheets before joining it with Stensland’s.

“Stensy, you've got work you know?”

Stensland groans, reluctantly pulling out. He stretches, one hand vainly trying to pat down the fluff of his hair. “It's not fair, you get to stay in bed.”

Clyde pulls him back down, kissing him softly. “I’m only gonna sleep a little longer, then I get to do laundry.”

Stensland glances down at the rumpled sheets. “Okay, yeah. Please do that, they're disgusting.”

Clyde rolls, wrapping Stensland in his arms. “It’s your fault for being so dang irresistible.”

Stensland kisses him before pulling back, “It’s your fault for being so sexy.”

“Yeah? Well it's your fault I love you.”

Stensland feels a jolt go through him and smiles, holding Clyde close and stroking his hair. “Love you too.”

“Good.” Clyde pets him on the ass. “Now go get showered, you're gonna be late.”

Reluctantly dragging himself from the bed, Stensland heads for the shower, ideas already starting to form in his head. It may not have been the most romantic love confession in the world, but Valentine's day is just around the corner and Stensland has plans.

*****

The bar is noisy and crowded, the sound of chatter surrounding Clyde from every angle. Foil hearts and streamers bob above a few tables, the only concession to Valentine's day.

Clyde scowls as he paces up and down the bar, taking in all the smiling couples and people flirting. It's too busy to sneak away and call Stensland, much as he wants to.

“Cheer up, sugar,” an older lady tilts her glass towards him, “maybe you'll have a sweetheart next year.”

“Excuse me?” Clyde pauses in his pacing.

“You’re looking sad, I figured you were lonely.” The lady smiles, “I can’t imagine a big handsome boy like you being single for long.”

Clyde gives a puzzled smile. “Well thank you ma’am, but I do have a sweetheart. I just have to work tonight is all.” He swallows, remembering Stensland’s look of disappointment when he'd told him. He's determined to find some way to make it up to him though.

“Well you never know,” the woman points to him with an olive speared on a cocktail stick, “she might stay up late and surprise you with something naughty.” She lets out a laugh as dirty as her martini. “It's what I would do.”

Pursing his lips, Clyde nods. “He has to work early, I'm afraid. I probably won't see him til tomorrow night.” He refrains himself from putting emphasis on the pronouns, much as he wants to. 

The lady just grins at him, raising her empty glass. “Well, until you get to go home to your man, you can keep me topped up, see if you can’t help Ol’ Tilly find someone of her own.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Clyde grabs for the cocktail shaker and gets to work.

By the time midnight rolls around, the bar has emptied, people striking out or getting lucky, trickling out in their pairs or dejectedly alone. After a few more drinks, Tilly had sauntered off to the other side of the bar before eventually leaving with a woman Clyde recognised as the waitress from the Pancake Hut. He smiles to himself, wiping down a glass, at least some people have had a nice Valentine’s.

Locking the door, Clyde starts to clear up, stacking chairs and wiping down the bar. His thoughts have started to turn towards home, or rather, Stensland’s place. He practically lives there anyway. Since they started dating, Clyde’s definition of home has begun to morph into ‘wherever Stensland is’.

There is a rap on the door that Clyde ignores, continuing to clean. “We’re closed.” he shouts when the knocking doesn’t stop. His patience is starting to wear thin, the rowdy crowd has left the place more of a mess than usual and all Clyde really wants to do is get into bed and wrap himself around Stensland for a few hours before he has to leave for work.

The rapping continues, insistent, and Clyde has a momentary thought of ravens come to tease him about his loneliness. The noise pounds through him, making him grit his teeth until finally he is marching to the door and wrenching it open. “I said, we’re clo—”

“Happy Valentine's!” Stensland’s fluffy head pokes up from behind a bunch of flowers: Gerber daisies of pink, yellow, and orange, as loud and vibrant as Stensland himself. “Although technically it's after midnight, but I think it still counts.” Stensland’s smile drops at the look on Clyde's face. “What's wrong? Did you have a bad night at work?”

Clyde doesn’t reply, except to wrap his arms around Stensland and hold tight, pressing his face into the mass of his hair and breathing deep. “I've been thinking about you all night,” he says, “I didn’t think I'd see you until you finished work tomorrow.”

Stensland pulls back to place a hand on Clyde's cheek, a grin on his face. “Well I may have gotten tomorrow off, just for you. We can have our Valentine's date tonight.”

Clyde leads him inside, locking the door behind them and feeling himself blush slightly as Stensland presents him with the flowers. “I don’t think anything’ll be open this time of night, hon’.”

“Which is why I have this.” Stensland shifts a backpack from his shoulder and sets it on the bar, pulling out tubs and paper plates. “It's not much, but I have pasta and salad”—he digs into the depths of the bag—“and candles!”

“Oh yeah, you gotta have candles,” Clyde murmurs, watching as Stensland lines them up on the bar.

“Precisely, it's not romantic without candles.” He starts fiddling with the containers, arranging the food as Clyde puts his flowers in an empty margarita jug.

“You didn't need to do all this.” Clyde mumbles, guilt welling up inside him. “I was gonna take you to dinner tomorrow to make up for things.”

Stensland smiles, unearthing a pepper grinder from the depths of his bag. “We can still do that.” He lights the candles and spreads his hands wide. “Tah-dah!” 

Clyde shakes his head, not quite believing that this sweet adorable dork is _his_ boyfriend. “It's perfect.” he says and bends to catch Stensland’s lips in a deep kiss.

Stensland wiggles on his bar stool, his fingers twitching at Clyde’s hips as he pulls away. “I didn’t bring anything to drink though.”

Clyde huffs out a laugh. “I'm sure I can find something.” He slides back behind the bar, grabbing a couple of bottles of beer. “This okay?”

“Perfect.” Stensland pats the stool beside him, “Now come on. You must be starving.”

Clyde can’t help but smile. The instant he sits, Stensland is scooting his stool even closer, so that their knees are touching. “Hey,” Clyde says, brushing Stensland’s hair from his face, wishing for an instant that he had real fingers there to feel it. “I love you. Thank you for this.” He leans in, brushing the tip of Stensland’s nose with his own before kissing him long and hard, pouring out everything he isn’t articulate enough to say.

When Clyde finally pulls back, Stensland is flushed pink, his fingers twisted in the collar of Clyde’s shirt. “Wow,” he breathes, sitting stock still as Clyde turns to the candlelit dinner before him.

“Hey,” Clyde says, nudging his shoulder, “aren’t you hungry?”

“I’ll have a little, but it’s mostly for you.” Stensland smiles. “I just really wanted to surprise you for our first Valentine’s together.”

“You most definitely did that.” Clyde gives Stensland a brief peck on the cheek before he digs in. The long hours behind the bar have made him hungrier than he thought, and while Stensland may not be the best cook in the world, the care he has taken in putting everything together is evident. It isn’t long before Stensland is spooning forkfuls into Clyde’s mouth, perching on the bar as he does so.

“I had so many things planned for our night, but I’m glad it worked out this way.” Stensland says. He downs his drink and smiles lopsidedly at Clyde. “It means we can recreate the night we met, if you like.”

“I don’t think I wanna get you that drunk.” Clyde says with a smile. He reaches up to brush Stensland’s hair from his face, marvelling at the way the soft strands slip through his fingers. “But I am enjoying the fact that I can touch you this time.”

Stensland wiggles his eyebrows. “You can touch me any time.”

“I am well aware of that.” Clyde says, sliding off his stool. “And I fully intend to”—he jerks his thumb towards the other side of the bar—“once I get back from the bathroom.” 

Humming to himself as he washes up, Clyde glances at his watch. It’s past one in the morning. They really should think about heading home soon. He wanders back out into the bar and stops in his tracks.

“I hope you saved room for dessert.”

Stensland sits on the bar stool, legs crossed, completely naked save a sly smile that doesn’t completely hide his nerves. His clothes are neatly folded atop the bar, mismatched socks and all. He takes a sip of his drink, foot bouncing nervously, obviously waiting for Clyde’s reaction.

With a quick glance towards the locked door, Clyde strides over, hands landing on Stensland’s hips as he feels slim fingers tangle in his hair to pull him in for a kiss that is pure heat.

Stensland’s tongue tastes like cheap beer as he swirls it around Clyde’s own, moaning into his mouth when Clyde slides his fingers upwards, pinching at one nipple. He smirks against Stensland’s lips as he feels it harden and Stensland uncrosses his legs, panting slightly as he spreads them to bracket Clyde’s thighs.

“Mmm,” Clyde breathes out, “this _is_ a very nice dessert.”

“Actually, there’s a little more than that.” Stensland wiggles from Clyde’s grip and turns around, bending over the bar, ass on full display for a second before he swears. “Oh fuck, I leaned on a maraschino cherry. It’s all sticky.” He turns back to Clyde with a pout. “I think there’s tequila on my nipples as well.”

“I’m sorry, hon’,” Clyde says, reaching to smooth across the pale curve of Stenslnd’s ass. “I hadn’t got to cleaning that part when you surprised me.”

Stensland sniffs, strightening up to peer down at himself, “Oh well, it’s done now.” He shrugs and leans back over the bar, reaching back to spread his cheeks apart.

“Oh my.” Clyde murmurs, sliding his fingers down to circle Stensland’s hole. It is slick and wet and shimmering, the faint scent of fruit rising as he pushes the tip of his index finger in. “What is this? It has sparkles.”

“Flavoured lube,” Stensland hisses in a breath as Clyde slides his fingers in and out, circling gently. “Your favourite dessert is peach cobbler, and the bottle _did_ say it was ‘Peachy Keen’.” He drops his head to rest on his forearms, pressing them to his mouth, muffling a moan as Clyde withdraws his fingers.

“So,” Clyde says, “does that make you ‘peachy Cian’?” He grins as Stensland lets out a groan.

“Oh you are the wor—” He gasps as Clyde spreads his cheeks once more, diving in to lap a thick stripe across his hole.

It does taste a little like peaches, but artificial and far too strong. Clyde swallows, teasing at Stensland’s hole, circling the rim with the tip of his tongue and feeling a sense of satisfaction as all Stensland’s words are swept away. He can hear the scratch of fingernails on the surface of the bar, scrabbling as he pushes his tongue inwards. Kneading at Stensland’s cheeks, Clyde laps further inside, his nose firmly pressed against Stensland’s tailbone.

“Oh fuck, Clyde.” Stensland’s fingers press hard on the back of his skull as he reaches back to push him closer, his hips shifting in little thrusts as he works himself on Clyde’s tongue, moaning with every movement. With a smirk and a final twist, Clyde pulls out, pressing a wet kiss to Stensland’s clenching hole.

His jeans press far too tight on his hard cock and Clyde fumbles with his belt, trying to alleviate the pressure. Stensland still thrusts back against his face, whining and desperate. His cock hangs thick and dripping between his spread thighs and Clyde reaches out, giving it a brief stroke.

“Just hold on a second, sugar, I’ll give you what you want.” Clyde breathes out as he unzips his jeans, seeing Stensland shudder in anticipation. He slides his fingers into him, just for a moment, catching some of the sweet smelling lube and spreading it up his twitching cock. Another whine fills the air and Clyde chuckles, taking his cock in hand and sliding it against Stensland’s wet, pink, hole. Sweeping the head around the twitching pucker, he is rewarded with a choked groan and a mewl of his name.

“ _Clyde_ , you’re teasing me.”

“Oh, I _am_ sorry.” Clyde scrapes his teeth along his lower lip as he guides the head of his cock inside, slowly sheathing himself. “Is this better?”

Stensland doesn’t answer except to nod vigorously, his hair bouncing as he does so. He reaches his left hand back, threading his fingers with Clyde’s artificial ones on his hip, the gesture making Clyde’s heart flutter. He still gets self conscious sometimes, but Stensland has never once made an issue out of his arm. It’s one of the many reasons he loves him.

Rocking forwards, Clyde presses himself the length of Stensland’s back, kissing down the ridges of his spine. His skin is flushed, the scent of sweat just starting to rise and Clyde breathes deep. He drops his other hand to slide the length of Stensland’s cock, making him moan, murmuring against the freckles of Stensland’s shoulder. “That good, baby? You like that?”

Stensland rolls his hips, thrusting into Clyde’s hand as he does. “So good.”

Clyde smiles, pressing his lips together to stop himself from moaning out. He slides almost all the way out before seating himself once more, dragging his cock in and out, delighting in the noises that fall from Stensland’s lips. He’s clenching with every inwards stroke, making heat rise in Clyde’s belly. 

Stroking up Stensland’s cock, Clyde increases his pace, twisting his hand around the head, pumping in long, sure strokes. He slides his hips forwards, slamming into the soft curve of Stenslands ass and jolting him against the bar. It’s almost too hot and Clyde wishes he’d at least taken some of his clothes off. Pleasure is building in the base of his cock though, and Clyde isn’t sure just how long he can last.

Fisting at Stensland’s cock, Clyde moans, pistoning his hips. Stensland has thrown his head back, sweaty hair in even more disarray than usual. It’s a beautiful sight that Clyde will never get enough of.

“Come on.” Stensland says, “More. Harder.” He arches back, meeting every one of Clyde’s thrusts, moans growing louder and louder as Clyde slams into him.

Plunging into the tight heat, over and over, Clyde pants, gripping tight enough to bruise on Stensland’s hip. He can already feel his peak rising closer with every thrust. Stensland is moaning, clenching, face buried in his arms where he lies atop the bar. He circles his hips, cock jerking in Clyde’s fist. 

“Yes, yes, gonna come.” Stensland groans, his voice sending sparks shooting up Clyde’s spine.

“Yeah? Do it. Let me see you come for me.” Clyde speeds the movement of his hand, feeling Stensland’s cock pulse, the hot spurts of his come landing on the floor in a wet patter. Clyde groans, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to the sweaty skin of Stensland’s back, movements stuttering as the rising waves of orgasm crests and breaks and he is spilling himself deep with a loud groan. 

He slips his eyes shut, holding Stensland close, breath shuddering as he comes down from his high. Stensland still holds tight on his hand as he straightens himself up, leaning back against Clyde’s still clothed chest. “Wow,” he says, panting.

“I’ll say.” Clyde reluctantly pulls out, nussling into the sweaty strands of hair behind Stensland’s ear. “How on earth did I end up with someone as amazing as you?”

Stensland turns, cupping Clyde’s cheek with one hand and pulling him in for a kiss. “I guess you’re just really lucky.”


End file.
